Transformer Prime Galactic Family
by SithDan
Summary: sequel to Transformers Galactic Letters, it takes place mostly on Cybertron with Jack and Arcee Dating later Married;along with June and Fowler and follows some events in their lives together.
1. Visting New Cybertron

Visiting New Cyberton

Jackson "Jack" Darby packed a Week's wreath of Supplies and clothing to stay on Cybertron with Arcee for a week. He wears a space suit to travel to Cybertron if the air was toxic to humans if not he would take off the space suit. Along with his Regular clothes he brought a Professional business suit with a belt to go on Dates with Arcee.

It is Tuesday and at 1:00 P.M. Jack walked to the Human space bridge* operation area to Space bridge operator named Jonathan "Jonathan Please Activate the space bridge to open a space bridge to Cybertron." Jonathan "Yes sir." He activated the space bridge and opened a space bridge to Cybertron. Jack put on the space suit and walked though the Space Bridge and landed on a platform in a space bridge station on Cybertron. He took a scanner form his space suit and scanned the air of Cybertron: he found that the air is 45% Oxygen, 48% nitrogen and 7% of other gases, it was breathable for Humans.

He walked off the platform and saw Arcee seating on a bench waiting for him to come walk to her. He walk over to Acree and said "hey Arcee, it been a long time hasn't it?" saying while coming up to her. Arcee stand got off the bench and kneed down on one of her knees "yes it has Jack, do you want to give me a hug, I Promise you I won't crush you." They both hugged each other for a few seconds before another Cybertronian interrupted them and walked up to her with news "Council member Arcee I have a message for you. (Handing her a computer pad)" Arcee stopped hugging Jack a got up read the message. "Thank you Imhotep, you can leave." She said to Imhotep in Cybertronian.

Jack Darby to Arcee with a little disappointment "So council business Arcee?" Arcee to Jack "I am afraid so Jack they have scheduled a council Meeting tomorrow at 10:00 in the Morning." Jack Darby "So where is the nearest guest hotel I would like to settle down my things there." Arcee to Jack "your not stay in a Guest Hotel I have a Spare guest recharging chamber for visitors that come to visit me. I had enough time to set up for your kind to stay." Jack to Arcee "thank you Arcee, please lead the way." Arcee transformed into her vehicle mode that she used on Earth for Jack to travel around easer and said to Jack. "Please get on Jack its going to be a long ride, maybe we can tell some olds stories from our time on Earth." Jack got on and Arcee begin the travel to the Cybertronian Council Headquarters where her quarters.

They traveled for 10 minutes before Arcee said anything "Jack do you remember the first time we meet?" Jack "Yes, I was working a fast food place and I was bore. Then you came into the park lot and parked, and I came out and got on you to see how you felt to ride you. Than the Decepticons, came after you and I went for a crazy ride of my life and went you first transformed I was in shock and scared for my life because I was afraid I might give killed by the Decepitcons that you were fighting to defend yourself and us Jack and Rafael. That was the first of many more adventures that would be dangerous and exciting with you. I got to see different parts of the world and even travel to a difference planet to help restore a friend's memories."

They traveled for about 3 hours and continued to share stories of the Adventures on Earth until they reach the Cybertronian council building. Arcee "Jack can please get off me so I can Transform by into my Cybertronian Form?" Jack "Alright Arcee." He got off her and she Transformed and back into her Cybertronian form and walked over the elevator area of the lobby of and put the button to call for an elevator. The fellow Cybertronians in the building that were seeing this Alien life form named Jackson Darby that thought that it was unnatural for a Cybertronian to have a more than just a professional relationships with any other alien life forms.

They both went to the Floor were her apartment and she opened the door of her apartment. Jack look in and saw 2 room chambers, the first chamber was like an office that a giant deck Cybertronian size with a chair for her to seat in to look though computer tablets for news and reports of the council and of the Fellow Cybertronian citizens that request an audience with the council. The 2nd chamber had her recharging station to go sleep mode to refill her Energon reserves at the end of a Cybertronian day. He saw a few windows in her apartment to see outside of her apartment.

He than saw a door the lead to another chamber and said to Arcee "Arcee what's behind this door, the closet, or a spare chamber for guest to came over?" Arcee "no Jack just a spare chamber for my guests like your came or other Cybertronians to stay with me for the night." She stood at the entry door a typed in the code for the door to open. He looks in and saw very large chamber that looked like a bedroom with a small chamber to the side that looked like a bathroom.

Jack looked around and saw a king size bed in the larger chamber and which looked like a night stand with a lamp and a book on it which Jack look at the Title of the Book which said: the Golden Age of Cybertron Volume 1 which would show Jack the history of the Cybertron Culture and their old ways of Life before the Great war. Jack like inside the side chamber and saw a Sink to wash up and a shower stall to wash himself off went ever he needed to take a shower. He saw a Toilet were he could do his Private business to relief himself. Acree looked and Jack and said "Jack it's getting we get some sleep." Jack "I agree, Goodnight Arcee I'll see you in the morning at 8:00." Arcee "Try 8:30 that's went my recharging cycle in compete and I wake up." Jack "Ok, Arcee I'll see you at 8:30, Goodnight." Arcee "Goodnight Jack, I'll see in the morning."

* * *

* The Human space bridge operation area was revered engineered the Cybertronian Space bridge technology but they made their space bridge a smaller Version of the Cybertronian Space bridge. Their space bridge was power by a nuclear Reactor to provide the energy required to transport long distance.


	2. Meeting Old Friends

Meeting old Friends

Arcee wake up from her recharge and stretched out her joints to stretch out any stiffness in her joints. She walked up to her guest room's door and knocked to see if Jack was Awake. Arcee "Jack are you awake?" her hear no answer but hear the shower running, she then type in the Code to the door and open it. She stood in the bedroom and wait for Jack to come out. Jack turned off the Shower and put on a towel and walked out of the bathroom to get dressed. He dried himself off and then he saw Arcee there in his bedroom seeing him Naked.

He right away put the towel around himself and said "Arcee did you knock before you came in here?" while he said that he walked up to his suit case and pull out a pair of boxers and went back to the bathroom to put them on to wear. Arcee "Yes I did knock but you didn't answer and may I say very impressive for your spices." Jack now walked now with at least some boxers on and said "Firstly Thank Arcee, secondly didn't say a word to any nobody about what you saw except between me and you. Thirdly did you hear the shower on, if so why didn't you wait for me to get dress after I took a shower?" Arcee "Sorry Jack I'll wait 30 minutes outside the door next time went I hear the shower running." Jack "apology accepted Arcee; now can you please wait outside so I can get full dressing." Acree "Alright I'll be waiting outside."

Jack pulls on a Professional Suit on him and did his hair. He opened the door and came out of the room with the Book Arcee got him to read about Cybertron and its history and said "Arcee this book is very interesting it told me a lot about your spices and technology. According to this book it says that your spices as be around for more than 4 billion years." Arcee "Impressive Jack now you much but very hungry this morning." Jack "Yes I am." He walked over to his other bag and pull out a Ready meal package which he got from the Military Base. He brought a bowl and a spoon with some milk and opened up the package and poured the cereal into the bowl and added milk.

Jack "So Arcee how was your recharge? How do you feel after it?" Arcee "My recharge cycle was alright and I feel still a little tried and trying to wake up from the long recharge." Jack "why not try a cup of coffee it should help you wake up." Arcee "Very funny Jack, but as you know human Food and beverages has no affect on us Cybertronians."

Jack "Arcee tell me what has happen on Cybertron sense you left Earth Anything new Happen?" Arcee "well Jack sense I left Earth new you know Cybertron's old Enemy Unicorn was defeated by Optimus Prime; that the Autobots and Decepticons are working together to restore Cybertron." Jack "Yes." Arcee "well I forgot to mention that Cybertron has a New Race Joining the Cybertronians, you know them as the Predcacon race. It was difficult for most Cybertronians including myself to get use to the idea that Prodcacons can but more than just monsters." Jack "I see so let me got this straight the monster that tried to kill us back on earth is a Pedcacon and now there are more of than and are now part of the Cybertronian society." Arcee "Yes Jack but like I said it's hard for us the Cybertronians to accept the fact that Predcacons can be more than just monsters. For Example like the first Predcacon become the Pedcacon king." Jack "I would like to see the Pedcacon king personal if it's possible to see him." Arcee "I could take you to him with me as your Body Guard but first we have a Meeting to go to."

Jack and Arcee walk over to the Cybertronian Council meeting chamber with the council waiting for all council members to arrive to talk about the Major event's that could change the future of Cybertron. Arcee took Jack to see all the Cybertronian council members one at a time first was Bulkhead. Arcee walked up to Bulkhead and said in Cybertronian to Bulkhead "Bulkhead how are things going? How are things at the construction sites?" Bulkhead "I'm doing well Arcee and things and going well at the construction sites. Arcee is that Jackson Darby I see with my own eyes." Acree "Yes, bulkhead it Jackson Darby."

Ultra Magnus* says in Cybertronian council "alright can everyone take their Seats to start the Council meaning, that Includes your Alien partner Arcee." Every Cybertronian Council member took their Seat including Arcee put Jack on the council Table right next to her with a small chair for Jack to set on to relax. Ultra Magnus "Now down to business, we have served new Energon mines, to talk about building some new Energon Fuel depot for New Cybertronians to use to charge up…" Bulkhead interrupting in Ultra Magnus announcement "And to about the plans of build some more urban areas for new Cybertronian that will be created by Cybertron." Ultra Magnus "Bulkhead wait you turn!" Bulkhead "Yes Chancellor."

Ultra Magnus turn his head and looked to the council's economist "Hatshepsut* how's the Production of Energon coming along from our mines already Built and how are the energon Reverse going to due with a huge explosion in New Cybertronians that Cybertron is Creating with Predcacons, and rebuild Cities areas." Hatshepsut press a button on the table that pull up a Cybertronian size computer showing the Production with a graph and a Cybertronian summary for the council allowing ever jack to read it. Hatshepsut "as you can see the production of Energon is going well; however our Energon Reverse will drop by 50% to account and provide enough Energon for the new Cybertronians and Predcacons to maintain their systems online and for the cities areas we have rebuilt to but powered up."

The council continued to talk about for about another 1 ½ hours about the information events and how to prepare for the future of Cybertronian and Predcacon races along with their Alliance with the Humans. Ultra Magus and the council agreed to schedule another meet 2 week from then and dismiss the council. Bulkhead to Jack "Jack, how are you and the rest of your human allies doing sense we left Earth?"

Jack "I'm doing well since the injuries I gained. Miko your old partner graduated from high school and is now a Special Agent of the Earth Defense Base. Rafael is sophomore at Jasper High school and is a special Agent of the Earth Defense base." Bulkhead "what injuries Jack? You look perfectly health to me." Jack pull up his pant leg half way and took off his Suit's coat jacket and rolled up his left arm sleeve revealing his Synthetic left arm and right leg. "I got these from a Mech agent that had a rocket launcher and fired a rocket to me, though it missed it thought a lot of shrapnel in my right leg and left arm that they needed to be replaced. I was in the intensive care unit for a month recovering and learning how to control the Synthetics." Bulkhead "I feel sorry for you for all the pain you had to go though Jack, but it nice to see you again and that you doing well now." Jack "thank you Bulkhead it was nice to meet you again hopeful I could you see around more." Bulkhead "You can count on it Jack, see yeah."

* * *

* After the restoration of Cyberton's core and after Optimus Prime became one with the allspark the Cybertronians wanted a Strong Leader to lead them into the future and their Elected Ultra Magus the newly elected Cybertronian Council chancellor.

* Hatshepsut Means "foremost of noble women" in Egyptian


	3. 1st Date

The 1st date

After the Meeting with the Council arcee and Jack walked back to her apartment. Jack "Arcee would you like to go on a date with me?" Arcee "I though I'll never ask, so where to you want to go Jack?" Jack "I would like to travel around the parts of the city that we're in to see what is being rebuild because I don't know the City very well." Arcee "alright Jack gather a lunch and dinner pack with a few Drinks to have a Good time." Jack "very well Arcee give me about 15 minutes to gather a lunch and dinner Pack."

Arcee and Jack walked out of the Cybertronian Council Building and began to explore the city. The walked for hours and the Arcee give Jack a tour of the City. Jack saw massive a Skyscraper to his right and saw cybertronians walking in and out. Jack Asked "Arcee what's that building(he said while point to the Massive skyscraper to his right)?" Arcee "Jack, this is one of Many Research centers this we Cybertronians are using to develop new technologies to help us in your way of life. would you like to go in for a minute to look around?" Jack "I would like to Arcee." Arcee "Follow me Jack."

they both walk in into the Research Center and we greeted by a another Cybertronian. Cybertronian "Welcome, to Research Center 03, how can i help you?" Arcee "We would like a short tour of the Research center." Cybertronian "very well, please follow me." they followed Her one of the Research labs in the building Jack saw a Device to his Left that looked like a larger Vision of a Human sized bracelet. Jack "What is this Device?" Cybertronian "This Device is an experimental Mobile Energon conserved system that in theory the system can maintain a long charge period for a Cybertronian Weapons before it need to be Refueled with energon." Jack "incredible." Arcee "I agree with you there Jack,(she then looked at the Cybertronian Tutor giude and said )very Impressive." Cybertronian "Thank you." they stayed in the Research center for a 2 hours and left to continue they tutor thought the Cybertronian city.

During the 2 hours they saw many new Technologies that Cybertronians are working to help improve their lives, like a machine that New Energon refining system that can take Energon in its Natural state(Solid) and a faster way to transform it the Energon into the liquid form for them to use to live and power their Technology.

Jack saw other building a few more buildings down to his left. Jack "Arcee what's that building over there by were the construction workers are constructing right next to the skyscraper that their rebuilding? It looks similar to an Earth Refueling Depot." Arcee "Good Guess Jack how ever you're a Little off. Instead of using Fossil fuels to store in fuel depots for your Machines to run. we use Energon that mined from owner Energon Mines and is refined and stored for Cybertronians to use to keep themselves operational and to use as fuel and for us to use to power our cities. That Building is called an Energon Fueling depot to store owner mined Energon."

They walked for another 30 minutes and Jack saw another building and asked "Arcee, what's that building about a Cybertronian Block away from that Energon fueling depot? It looks like on what we have on earth that we have in our hospitals to replace Missing or serve Limbs with synthetic ones." Arcee " your right on Jack, that a Cybertronian version of a Hospitals on your planet to replace serve damage limbs with synthetic ones, would you like to see how's its done?" Jack "Yes I would like to Arcee." Arcee "Follow me Jack."

They walked into the hospital and jack saw a few Cybertronian on stretchers going to the operating room area, with other sitting down with minor leg or arm wounds be wanted to see a Doctor to check the state of their Leg or arm. Arcee and Jack went into operating room area and got spray down with Anti-germ and Anti-Rust sprayers to spray for germs and rust that might be on them incase that had germs or Rust of them. They walked in and Jack saw what they did: first they analyze the wound if the limb to see how serious they are if its so badly damaged that they could save it. They then tie down and give the Patient a sleeping agent to knock them unconscious and then they cut off the part they can't save and replace it with a Replace.

During this operation Arcee left the room because it was to much for her to see and jack followed her. Jack "You all right Arcee?" Arcee responded by give Jack a Hug and saying "Yes, Jack I'm Fine I Just can't image what you much have gone though when you realized that you lost your organic left Arm and right leg." Jack "Arcee, it was painful for me to see that I have lost my left arm and right leg that I was born with, but Arcee I've learned to deal with the Pain that I have from lost my limbs and have gotten stronger by seeing that I have survived and will learn to deal with the problems that come mine life and will keep living on until my time is up." Jack than give Arcee and light kiss on her metal Cheek, Jack "Come Arcee let go back to council building I'm tried and need some rest."

They walked out of the Hospital and Arcee transformer into her vehicle form and Jack got on and dives back to the council building. They dive for 2 hours until they reached the council building and heading back to her personal apartment. Acree "Jack thank you the first date with you it was very nice." Jack "you're welcome Arcee, good night I'm see you in the morning." Arcee "Good night Jack, sleep well."


	4. 2nd Date

The 2nd Date

About 3 days went by and Jack and Arcee are doing well. It was Arcee turn to take Jack out for a Date with her to get to know him better. It is Friday morning and Arcee was secretly making plans for herself and Jack to go on a date with her. Arcee "Jack would you like to join me for target practice at the Cybertronian shooting Range." Jack "I would like too Arcee." Jack and Arcee walked out of her Apartment and she transformed and they both headed to the shooting range.

They Traveled for about 10 minute by motorcycle and arrived at the Shooting range. They both walking into the main building were the shoot range is located. Arcee placed Jack on an aim counter for Jack to see how good she was at shooting the target in the shooting range. She programmed into the shooting range computer to set up 10 targets for her to shoot: 3 standing still about 15 meters away far her, 2 on each side of the range about 45 meters away, and the last still target in the middle of the shooting range about 60 meter away from her. The other targets she program into the shooting range computer were 5 moving targets on the belts that moving the targets from one side to the other on the shooting range.

She aimed her blaster and began to fire at the targets. She all 5 of the targets that were standing still right at the bull eyes areas: 2 in the head bull eye area and the rest in the chest bull eye area. she hit 5/5 of the fast moving target that move side to side of the shoot range to simulate moving targets. She hit 2 targets at the head bull eye while they moving to the right, 2 at the bull eye chest area while the target were moving to the left, and the last target she nearly missed it but she shoot hit at the shoulder area. Her shooting range score was a 93 out of a 100.

Jack: "excellent Arcee you hit ground targets very well went there standing still and moving from one side of the battlefield to the other but what about you aim at Ariel air targets that are moving in the air like the Decepticons Ariel flyers due." Arcee: "let's see Jack." She programmed into the Shooting range computer to set up an Ariel target that would very quickly move to a new located in the Shooting range each time she hit it and if she made 10 hits each less than 2 seconds apart from the Ariel target moved to it new location if not it won't count.

She aimed her blaster and began to fire at the Ariel Target. She hit the Ariel target 6 out of 10 and got 60 out of 100. She was to slow to hit the Ariel Target twice and failed hit it twice. Jack "I see that you have difficulty hit Ariel Targets then you do with Ground Targets." Arcee "Let's see you do better than me Jack." Arcee programmed into the shooting range computer to set up a small human size Ariel Target that need to but hit and shoot at the same rate she programmed her Ariel Target.

Jack stretched out his left arm and her thought of a Human machine gun that Human Heavy military rifles use to blow up objects at it appearing went his robotic hand flowed disassemble and pull into his arm and revealing a human machine gun that took the place of his hand. Jack is a great shoot on a shooting range on earth both on Ground and Ariel Targets but he had an idea to get close to Arcee.

Jack "Arcee can you help me Aim it hard that this Heavy machine gun on my arm." Arcee "Alright Jack let me Help you." Arcee got close to Jack and place her right hand on Jack Left robotic hand area were the machine gun was with her face about an inch away from his Face and aimed for Jack. Arcee "Fire" Jack Fired and hit the Ariel Target and with her help he hit 7 out of 10 and got a 70 out of 100. He was to slow and three hit and they didn't count. The machine gun retracted and his left hand reassembled back to his left hand area.

Jack then Turned and Looked at Arcee for a Few seconds as Arcee turned Her head and then Jack kiss her right on her lips. Arcee embraced the kiss that Jack gives her for a few seconds and both of them retracted from the Kiss. Arcee "You set me up Jack, helping you aim and shooting, allow I Must stay it won't a Bad kiss from a Human." Jack "That was the plan Arcee; I wanted to Kiss you so I set a small trap for you. In Truth Arcee, I'm a great shoot on a shooting range on earth both on Ground and Ariel Targets." Arcee "oh really let see how good you ready are without my help, helping you aim and Fire." Arcee programmed into the Shooting range Computer to set up another Ariel Target for Jack but instead of 10 hits to complete the shooting range Ariel target test Arcee Programmed that the it needed to but hit 20 times to complete the Shooting Ariel Target test.

Jack aimed his Machine gun and fired at the Ariel Target and hit the Ariel target 15 out of 20 and got a Score of 75 out of 100. He was to slow on hitting the Ariel target 5 times. Arcee "Now you're just showing off Jack let's try ground targets." Arcee programmed into the Shooting range computer to set up 10 new human size targets in the same areas as her targets were went she shoot at the targets. Jack "how about a Bet Arcee if a Hit all Ground Targets and get a Protect score, you tell me you're Favorite Color and what you were before the Great War." Arcee "you got yourself a bet Jack."

Jack Aim his Machine Gun and fire and the hit all the ground targets right on their at bull eyes: 5 at head area bull eye and 5 at the chest area bull eye. He got a score of 100 out of 100. Jack "Arcee, It looks like you lost the Bet its time for you to pay up." Arcee "alright Jack it looks like I loss the Bet fair a Square. My favorite color is blue and I was an intelligent officer for the Cybertronian Military to gather information about possible enemies against the Cybertronian Government before the Great War. Jack what's your favorite color and what do you like to Drink." Jack "Arcee my favorite Color is sliver and I like to drink Energy drinks to keep my energy up well working out."


	5. 3rd Date

The 3rd date

It was almost time for Jackson Darby to return to earth, he had days left of his vacation to send with Arcee before he has return to Earth to continue going to collage to become a diplomat for greeting other Alien races. Over the past few weeks he and Arcee have gotten closer while spending time on Cyberton and they even had come up with nicknames for each other to call themselves by went their not in public. Jacks nickname for Arcee is Cee to call her by in private. Arcee's nickname for Jack is Jacky to call him by in Private.

It was Jacks turn to take Arcee out on another date with Arcee. Jack "Cee would you like to go on other date with me. Can you take us to the one of Cybertronian Observatory's I would like to view the Milky way galaxy from Cybertronian and to find out where Earth's star system is Located." Arcee "I will make an appointment us at the Cybertronian Council Observatory for us to visit." Luckily there was an observation room in the Observatory for Arcee and Jack to use on their Date to view the universe.

Jack and Arcee walked into the Observation Room and Arcee pushed a button on a holographic projector into the Room and a Cybertronian Galactic map of the Galaxy. Jack "Where is Earth located Arcee?" Arcee pushes a Button a zoom in a Section of the Milky Way Galaxy and showed a Picture of Earth. Arcee "Earth is about 60,000 light years away from Cybertron." Jack "isn't Earth not Beautiful Arcee, it's like a Jewel in the Universe the shines brightly." Arcee "Yes it is Jacky, it is a Beautiful Planet, I myself look your Planet because it has many many historic sights to tell the History of your Race." Jack got close to the Galaxy map of the Milky Way and pointed to a Planetary Nebula about 700 light years away from Earth and said "Arcee can you zoom in on that Nebula near Earth?" Arcee "yes of Course my dear Jacky." She type in the Section number to where the Nebula was and zoomed in.

Jack "We call it the Helix Nebula; it looks so amazing up close, Arcee can you bring Up the Cybertronian information about this Nebula we Call the Helix Nebula?" she Push a Few Buttons and the information came up in the Cybertronian Language. Jack Read that the Cybertonians astronomers discovered this Nebula over 12,000 years ago and call it The Blue Eye Nebula and that they had seen the born and death of over 200 Stars in this Nebula.

Jack "cee do you have a Favorite Star?" Arcee "Yes, Jack I due have a Favorite." Jack "Can you show me it on the Galaxy map I'm Interested." Arcee "it would be My Pressure Jack." Arcee than walked up behind Jack and gently picked him up in her Hands. Arcee "Jack You are my Favorite Star, you lift up me in my darkness time went I lost my Partner Cilffjumper and you are always here for me to help me follow my dark times. You help my face my Demons from my pasted I love you deeply and care for you so deeply Jacky." She leaned forward and touches her lips with Jacks and they enjoy a deep loving kiss for 2 minutes.

Arcee to Jack" Jacky do you have a favorite star?" Jack" Yes Arcee I do have a favorite star." Arcee "which one Jacky?" Jack looked at Arcee "You are my Favorite star to cee, you have given me advise and have rescue me from Imminent Danger more times than I can count and I have come to see you more than Just a Machine, you are a Strong will, caring Person, you never gave up on someone even though that might be gone, and that you give advise in helping someone younger than you in hard times. Arcee I love you for these qualities including your faults." Jack than Leaned Forward and touched his Lips to hers and they had other Heart felt kiss for a 1 minute.

They stayed at the Cybertronian Observatory for a few more hours until night fell and explored the sections of the Milky Way Galaxy amazing each other about how beautiful the Galaxy is by also how dangerous it is went Arcee showed Jack a Black hole and the both read how dangerous a Black hole can be. they both compare different types of constellation that from each of their Home planets views that studied the Milky way Galaxy. They left the Observatory at 8:00 P.M and began their trip back to the Cybertronian Building.

While on the way back Jack saw a Statue of the Optimus Prime and asked Arcee to drive up next to it. Jack got off she and she transformed into her Cybertronian form. Jack "Now, he's taller than I Remember." Arcee "well Jack it has being a long time sense you him or at least his statue after he become one with the Allspark." Jack " Arcee I still miss him he was like the father i never had. I miss his Advise how to deal with things and he taught me the Value of life and not to attack a defenseless enemy and his Presents or on me give him Information about Earth to help us Guys out to not blow your Cover like back in the Great Cybertronian War when Team Prime had 4 sets of coordinates from the Decepticon warship that went on a rampage and were in a Race to get the Relics before Megatron, where you and Bumblebee were assigned to go to New York City to retrieve the phase shiftier before Megatron."

Arcee "your not the only one that miss him, all the former team Prime members still which that Optimus Prime here to help them out in times of Need." They talked for 30 minutes about how Optimus Prime was a Great Leader Etc... and left the statue of Optimus Prime and return to her Quarters in the Cybertronian Council building and got ready for bed for Jack and Recharging for Arcee. Jack "good night cee, I love you." Arcee "Good night Jacky, I love you to." and they both drafted to sleep.


	6. Return to Earth

Return to Earth

The time has come for Jack Darby to return to earth continue his collage education to become Diplomat to make contact with other Alien races that might visit earth or have crash landed. Jack packed up his clothes in his suit case and was ready to Space Bridge back to Earth. Jack to Acree "Arcee it's time for me to return to earth and continue my collage Education to become a Diplomat and from humans of Earth from Evil organization or humanity that would trying to enslave their follow humans with Advance technology or about to overthrow the U.N." Arcee "Jack I'll give you a ride to the space bridge station a see you off to Earth, and Jack, us cybertronians have a few Little Gifts for Your Species to take it first steps into interstellar Travel with your own starships to explore the Galaxy." the walk out of the Cybertronian council Building and Arcee transformed and headed for the Space bridge station.

They travel for 3 hours and 10 minutes until they reached the Space Bridge Station. Jack got off of Arcee so that she could transform. Arcee "the gifts for your Species are on Space bridge platform 10." Jack walked up to 6 different Devices that looked like Engines and generators and asked "What are they Arcee?" Arcee " 3 of them are Artificial Gravity Generators to generate Gravity to keep our species from floating in outer space with no Gravity and for your Human scientists and engineers to study and reserve engineer to use in Designing your first prototype Starships to explore the universe. The other 3 devices are 3 Sub light engines for your Species to use to explore the universe." Jack "Can you tell me how fast the Sub light engines can make a Starship go?" Arcee "I'll let Shockwave explain it to you, this isn't my field of experience."

Shockwave to Jack "Jack the Sub light engines you see here are 3 different types, the 1st to your right is a Sub-light for you Scientist to experiment with in your Solar System, the Engine can go 5% the speed of Light and is powered by Energon to full the massive energy amount needed to travel. The one to your Left is for your Species 1st Interstellar sub-light engine it can travel at 25% the speed of Light powered by Energon. The middle sub-light engine can made a Starship travel at 15% the speed of light powered by Energon. Jack these sub-light engine designs are Cybertronian Ancient Designs that we Cybertronians first used to travel the Galaxy over 10,000 years ago. Since than we have more Advance Sub-light engines and Warp Dives that can Travel Across the Galaxy a lot faster our Race Master Interstellar Travel over the last 10,000 years."

Arcee to Shockwave "Can you leave us for a few moments please Shockwave?" Shockwave knotted and left the space bridge Station for a few moments. Arcee kneeled Down at Jack "Jack kept in contact with me Jack don't make me hunt you down." Jack "I will and don't you forget to keep in Contact with me Cee, Can you please activate the Space Bridge to Earth to take these gifts to Earth and to continue my Collage Education." Arcee Did and just as Jack was About to go thought the Space Bridge Jack give Arcee a long goodbye Kiss and walked though with the Sub-light engines in Tow behind him and walked into Earth Defense Base with gifts from Earth ally the Cybertronians.

Chief agent and Director of the E.D.F. section, William Fowler was near the Earth Ground bridge control Hanger and walked in seeing Jack Darby walking from the Earth Space bridge portal. Director Fowler "Jack, welcome back from your vacation on Cybertron with your Robot Girlfriend Arcee, What are these devices you bring from Cybertron?" Jack "the Cybertronian Council gave us Mankind our 1st steps to Interstellar travel. These 6 devices I brought with me, 3 are of them are Artificial Gravity Generators to generate Gravity to keep members of owner species from floating in outer space with no Gravity and for our scientists and engineers to study and reserve engineer to use in designing owner 1st prototype Starships to explore the universe. The other 3 devices are 3 Sub-light engines with introduction manuals on how to how the engines properly for us to use to create our starships to explore the universe and its secrets. They have given us Sub-light engine that can go 5% the speed of light for our scientist and engineers to study and reserve engineer to advance our spacecraft technology. The others are for us to begin building a few ships to explore around our solar system."

William Fowler "that amazing the Cybertronians trust us enough to give us the 1st steps for Interstellar travel. I need to contact General Bryce with this amazing news." About a week went by and General Bryce and the U.N. (Under a cover story that the America and her allies have being working a Sub light engine Technology and is Willing to share the technology with the World) decided to sent the Sub-engine to Area 51 for some of all the U.N. top scientists and engineers to study and begin reserve engineering the Sub-light Engine to build their own Sub-light engine that could build fleets of Starships to explore the universe and its secrets.

Unknowingly to the U.N. or Earth Defense Base the Organization M.E.C.H. was able to inflate Area 51 and get the plans of the Sub-light engines that the Cybertronian give the Humans as a gifts to design a new Generation of spacecraft to set up Satellites in orbit with weapons to destroy the U.N. or any other nation that might try to crush them. within a few months M.E.C.H. was able to design some weapon satellites prototypes, however a Few E.D.B. agents were able inflate their Bases were they were construction the Weapon satellites and plant explosions to them destroy the Prototypes of the Satellites before they can launch in orbit saving millions of lives.


	7. Return to Cyberton and family

Return to Cybertron and family

(A year later)

The Date in the Transformer Universe is June 27, 2016 at 5:00 P.M

It's been a year sense the Jackson "Jack" Darby as returned to Earth after His Vacation on Cybertron with his cybertronian girlfriend Arcee. Jack Darby has kept in contact with his Girlfriend Arcee by sent video messages back and forward between each other and even get Arcee a heads up that he would back returning to Cybertron in 5 Days giving Arcee time to set up her place for her and her boyfriend Jackson "Jack" Darby to arrive on Cybertron. Both they decided that Jack would spend his Collage vacation on Cybertron with Her.

During this Jack's time way, she has being busy finished plans to have and a lot of time with Her Girlfriend to catch up on their time apart. The plans she was busy Finishing were for the continuing building of Cybertronian Schools and for the more Cybertronian construction workers to build their cities faster and to train more clean up Cybertronian teams to clear up the debris from Great war faster.

On Earth Special Agent Jack Darby now age 20 years old has returned to his collage Education to become a diplomat and has returned to active duty for the Earth Defense Base. His was successful in locating a moderate sized underground mech base in Great Britain that was like a recruiting station to recruit people, Scientists, and engineers to design the latest advance technology outside the world Governments oversight and laws to overthrow the world governments.

E.D.F. special agent Jack Darby was able to go permission from both the U.S. president and Great Britain government for him to bring U.S. Special Forces with British assistants to shut down the Mech Recruiting base. He was able shut it down but was forced to wound 5 Mech Agents with his Machine gun Rifle and 2 more in Advance hand to hand combat with himself suffering from 2 cracked Ribs and a cut lip. He returned to the Earth Defense Base for Medical treatment and spends 6 weeks Grounded at the Base. While Grounded at the base Jackson Darby was promoted from the rank of army Specialist to Corporal for use Service and skill in tracking down and destroying or Shut down Mech bases.

Jack was assigned by Chief special Agent and Director of the E.D.F., William Fowler had Jack Darby help train new Agents at the Earth Defense base and to introduce them to Ratchet a 7.61 meter tall alien called a Cybertronian from the Planet Cybertron and to tell them not to get to excited or scared now knowing the fact that their not along in the universe for his Cracked Ribs to have time to heal while he was grounded and suspended from active duty as an Earth Defense base Field Agent until his wounds were healed.

Jackson "Jack" Darby finished his 2nd collage semester and now has 4 months of vacation time to spend with his Cybertronian Girlfriend Arcee and with his mother. Jack was ready to pack enough clothing and Military food supplies for 4 months to spend with his Girlfriend on Cybertronian. At last minute Jack Darby's mother June Darby decided to come to Cybertron to see her son's old Guardian/Partner now Girlfriend Arcee to talk about Jack and to get to know her better to understand why Arcee likes her son so much. She packed enough cloth to use for 1 mouth and 22 days.

Jack to Jonathan "Jonathan please Activate the Space bridge for Cybertron." Jonathan "Yes, sir." He activates the space Bridge and both Jack and June walked though the Space Bridge and arrived at Cybertronian space bridge Command about 10 minutes away from the Cybertronian council building. Jack to his mother June "Mom welcome to Cybertron the home planet of the Cybertronian Race and of my Girlfriend Arcee."

Arcee spotted her Boyfriend Jack at Space Bridge Command Platform 7 and surprising with his mother June Darby. Arcee walked up to Jack and June and kneeled down one nee and said to Jack: "Hello Jack it's good to see you again after a year, I miss you." Jack "Like wise Arcee I miss you after bring a year way from you on Cybertron." Jack and Arcee shared a 1 ½ minute passionate kiss for to ready Show that they really have miss each other. Arcee "Your, kisses keep giving better and better Jack." Jack "Yours to Arcee."

Arcee turned to June and Said "Hello June it being a long time sense we seen each other how are you doing?" June "I'm doing well Arcee, there are know Giant Robots Chase me or threatening me, need the Autobots to rescue me." Arcee "Very funny June, so why are you here with Jack?" June " I came here with My son to Cybertron to see you Arcee, my Son's old Guardian/Partner now Girlfriend, I came to talk to you and to get to know you better to understand why Jack likes you so much. " Arcee transformed into her Motorcycle form and Jack got on and said "Very well June, hop on it time for us to getting settle in the Cybertron Council Building."

They traveled for 10 minutes and arrived the Cybertronian council building. Arcee transformed back into her Cybertronian form and they walk to Arcee's Personnel Quarters. Arcee typed in her Pass code and the door opened. June "So how are we going to do this there are only 2 Rooms and 3 of us." Arcee "June, you and Jack will share my Guest room while I range for other human size bed to be brought into my chamber for you to share."

They waited for 5 hours before Arcee was able to got the other human size Bed for June to but put in Acree's personnel chamber. During that time Arcee gave June the Tutor of the Cybertronian council Building and June meet the Former members of Team Prime. They Returned to Arcee quarters and get ready for bed because it was late: 10:00 P.M. Arcee to Jack: "goodnight Jack I'll see you in the Morning." Jack walked up to Arcee and give her a 1 ½ minute kiss with her. Arcee "Goodnight Jack, I love you Jack; I'll see you in the Morning, Goodnight June." June "Goodnight Arcee, I'll see you see in the morning." Arcee walked over to her recharge station and setup and went into sleep mode.

Arcee, Jack, and June wake up at 8:30 a.m. and took showers and got ready to have breakfast with each other While Arcee was Checking Computer tables for possible locations to show Jack. After Breakfast June looked up at Arcee on how was waiting to take Jack out on a Date with Her. June "Arcee can we spend sometime together to talk about a Few things between you and my son." Arcee "of course, June, please follow me to owner Intelligence section of the Cybertronian council building, you can ask a few questions while on our way to the section." They walked took the elevator and Acree press the 5 floor button.

June "Arcee how did you and Jack meet?"(Flashback) Arcee "I was on patrol to clear my head to mourn the lost of my old partner during the Great War, Cliff jumper. I made my way into Jasper until I was followed by 2 Decepticons cars. I was able to lose them and parked into a fast food place were Jackson Darby worked. Jack walked out of the fast food place and saw me in my Vehicle form and began to examine me for a girl he liked. However the Decepticons spotted me and I was force to fee take Jack with me because he was on me. I was able to get the Decepticons near the out edges of Jasper and we fought."(End of Flashback.)

They exited the Elevator and walked over to the Intelligence section room. Arcee "Ain* is the Psychic Patch systems set and ready for me and June Darby that I requested." June "What is this Psychic Patch system, Arcee?" Arcee "Simple put June a Psychic patch system is a system where cybertronian or a Human had enter someone's mind to see they memories and thoughts to see discover the truth of a lying criminal or to got to know someone better." June "is it safe Ain, for humans." Ain "it should be but we never tested it for real." They both laid down on medical beds and they have vital signs monitor while they were in the Psychic patch. Ain activated the Psychic Patch system and both Arcee and June entered into the Psychic world. June was in a dark room area and she is meet by Arcee entering the Room. June "Where I am, Arcee?" Arcee "Your in the Psychic World and this is the place where we can see each others memories and lives."

June "I know this is a Personal question for you but how old are you?" Arcee "June, are you asking in Human years or Cybertronian years?" June "both, Arcee." Arcee "June, I am 29 years in Cybertronian years*, in human years June I am 1,289 years old." June "you look good for your age Arcee for being over 1,000 years in human years." Arcee "Thanks June, a cybertronian Lifespan is much long then one of a Humans." June "Arcee, what happen to you to make you and Jack like each other?"

Arcee jumped into her memories with June to show her memories of her loss old Partner tailgate to Airachnid who killed him in front of her. Her other partner Cliffjumper, where Starstream said that he killed her Partner, where her and Jack were faced to face her Demons from her past and that they were there for each other. They both share memories with each other and both of them understand each other more in depth. June saw from Arcee's memories that Arcee was an intelligence officer for the Cybertronian government before the Great War to check of Potential threats like the threat of Megatron and his army of Decepticons. Arcee learn more about June, she learned that June married her High school sweetheart as age 20 and 3 years later at age 23 she had Jackson "Jack" Darby with her Husband. Arcee learned that her husband left her went Jack was only 8 years old forcing her to become a Single mother.

June learned that Arcee took over 4 years to recover from her Partner Tailgate being killed by her Nemesis: Airachnid. June learned that went Arcee lost Cliffjumper she was in pain and wanted Revenge against the Decepticons from killing her partner; However she was able to recover quickly thanks her son Jack for being there to comfort her. Arcee learned that June is Dating Chef Special Agent William Fowler secretly to and asked Arcee not tell Jack yet because she knew that Jack is an overprotective son and will chase away any man that she would date or ask her out on a date.

Arcee learned that June is worried away Jack on his top secret job as was afraid that he would get killed in action. June learned from Arcee that she loved Jackson "Jack" Darby with all her spark and wanted Jack to become her sparkmate and live until they time was up in the universe. June tells Arcee that if she and Jack get married she would be proud to have Arcee as a Daughter-in-law and hopeful she and Jack would have children to become a Grandma and see the Jack past on the Family name.

* * *

* Ain is woman's name and means Priceless in Egyptian.

* A Cybertronian year Cycle is 44.444 years in Human years. This meant that a Cybertronian could live a maximum online live for 5333 years before dieing on System mechanical Degradation.


	8. Transformations and Ambassabor

Transformations and the Ambassador

The date is now July 12, 2016.

As the Jack, June, and Arcee continue to become closer and see more of Cybertron as the Cybertronians construction workers, cleaning crew workers. They have rebuilt and cleaned up about 25 of their cities now are ready for new Cybertronian citizens to settle in and prosper. They have over 25 massive producing Energon mines on the planet mine and supply Energon for Cybertronian citizens to use.

June Finally told Jack that she was dating his Boss Chef Special Agent William Fowler and that he was coming for a visit. Jack was up set first because he was protective of his Mother and on who she dating but he accepted after June explained why.

Jack secretly went to Cybertronian Jeweler named Rashidi* to ask for a set of rings for himself and Arcee. He lied to the Jeweler by saying that he went a set of collectibles with his and Arcee Initials by in reality he was get a settle of Marriage rings for him and Arcee.

William Fowler told Jack that he was going to ask June to marry him and the he wanted Jack's blessing as his soon to be step-son. Jack accepted William because Jack knew that he is a good man and would take care of his mother. Jack however made Fowler make a promise to him. The Promise was that Fowler promise that he won't run away from June and leave her alone like his father that left him and June. Fowler Agreed to Jack's promise and even said that he Love his mother and do anything for her and be there in hard times.

For the past few weeks since Jack, Arcee, June and William Fowler who was visiting Cybertron and getting closer to know each other, they were being Subconsciously contacted in their Sleep by Primus to go on into the Well of allsparks because he wanted to discuss something about them.

On July 13, 2016 at 9:30 a.m. they made their way to the well of allsparks. They walked down all the way to the bottom of the Well of allsparks to a massive chamber where Primus is located. Primus himself could sense that they were at the door of his Chamber and opened the door revealing himself in a type of Mystical to his visitors. He created a very large protoform about the size of Optimus Prime's body but a little bigger to became a more physical Presents for his visitors to see him and not to become overwhelmed by his power. Arcee kneel in Respect to the All powerful Primus and then told June, Fowler, Jack that they needed to all kneel to Primus because she said that they were in the Presents of the Creator of the Cybertronian Race: Primus himself.

Primus transferred his Essence into the Transformer body that he created and then raised his hand to Jack to shake his hand. Jack feels something strong entered his mind; Primus was going though Jack Darby's memories to the part of Jack's brain were he Learn the Human language from Jack. Primus "Don't be afraid little one, I'm Primus, the Creator of the Cybertronian race." Jack consciousness to Primus "I'm name is Jackson Darby and I'm a Human from the Planet Earth." Primus "I know, Jack, I am going though your mind to study yourself and your spices: Mankind."

Primus than left Jack's Mind and then said to Jack, June, and Fowler "An interesting species your species is. Your species can do wonderful things of beauty and terrible things like your masterly of self Destruction, but you're still a young species of have a lot to learn. Jack Darby I see that you are in love with Arcee and is prepared to marry her." Jack "yes, Primus I am preparing to marry her and some day and have a family with her."

Primus: "Jack as you may have already know Cybertronian Biology is different then a Humans, meaning that Cybertronian don't have the right Systems to carry a life form. Jack as you know Cybertronian Life spans are much longer than a Human's life span meaning that went you Marry Arcee you Would only life for about other 60 years or so, while Arcee has while over 3,000 years to remain online, this means that you would leave a scare on Arcee because you died sooner that she will. Although Jack I do have an offer for you and are Arcee to both of you to life until your time is up in the universe, but I need to tell you that you would leaving your "normal" human life and Cybertronian life behind." He said as he looked both at Arcee and Jack. Jack "I'll do it if it means that I can remain with Arcee until my time in the universe is up, I'll do it." Arcee "As will I, I wanted Me and Jack to able to Have Children and for Him to live as long is I do." Primus "Very well you accept the terms."

Jack and Acree felt something changing inside their Body's. first both Jack and Arcee felt a burning sensations running through their Types of blood(Human blood and energon) as if they was being burned a live. Next they felt like they felt like their heart's (Human Heart and Cybertronian Spark chamber) were being rite out of their bodies. Next Jack felt if he was growing tall and bigger. Arcee felt the same but instead of growing she felt like her inside was being rebuilt and reforming into something else. For another hour Primus continued to changes both to Arcee and Jack.

Jack "What have you done to me Primus?" Arcee "Me to, I feel Completely Different?" Primus "first I'll explain my changes on what I did to you. Jack simply put you are now a Tech-organic being know meaning that you are now ½ human, ½ Cybertronian or a Hybrid of owner two species. Jack you are now a 6.49 meters tall Cybertronian/Human hybrid* and have a live Lifespan as long as a Cybertronians before dying of old age.

As for you Arcee I have give you a very complex robotic Reproductive system similar to what a Human Female has for you and Jack to have children in your long life. I have blended with your Cybertronian Blood with Human blood into a balance, along with a very complex robotic breathing system in a balance for you to supply oxygen to a Life form that would grow inside of you. I have installed in you a complex robotic Digestive System for you to eat organic food to give Nutrients to the life form that would grow inside of you. I install a very complex robotic waste disposal to you to get rite of the Waste that your body produced. Consider both your changes as a wedding gift for you guys to live long and happy live together."

Primus offered the same gift to both June and Fowler and they accepted the gift to see their son long and happy life plus to see all the Children that Jack and Arcee would have in their Long and happy lives together. June become just as tall as Arcee after her Transformation into a cybertronian/human Hybrid, she has all the same systems as similar with her son but with a few changes do to her gender. Primus give her all the Medical knowledge that she needed to keep her kind meaning Cybertronian/human hybrids health and online. Fowler became as tall as Jack but maybe a few inches taller after his Transformation into a Cybertronian/human Hybrid, he has all the same systems as similar with Jack.

Primus "Jackson Darby, I have a Favor to ask of you." Jack "Yes, Primus." Primus "I'm asking you to become the Ambassador between our two races." Jack "Why Primus?" Primus "Jack from what I learn from you is that you know the Cybertronian's better than anyone else on Earth due to your constant contact with them and your familiar with our way of life which Arcee taught you over the years." Jack" Primus Do you I am ready for this responsibly, i mean true i Have been Introduce to the Cybertronian way of Life that i was Introduce by my Girlfriend Arcee. I don't have much experience with the political affairs of the politicians of the Cybertronians."

Primus "Jack, Politicians and the same no matter what race there in. Jack I have seen your memories and I can tell you that if Optimus Prime choose you to carry the Key to Vector Sigma and where you were clever to use the Decepticon space bridge to go to Cybertron to help restore his memories as a Prime. I know this because I seen his Memories after becoming one with the Allspark that your are mature enough to handle such a responsibility. You have see the Cybertronians at their best and at the worst and have learned important lessons from them like how to lead your follow humans on dangerous missions. For Example during the Great Cybertronian War, when you lead a Dangerous mission to go aboard the Decepticon warship with your human friends to gather information for team Prime and to dump the dark energon that made the warship become sentient and on a rampage. Jack I see from your memories that you are studying to become a diplomat to made Peaceful contact with other Alien Races. "

Jack " Primus, I glad to see that your believe in me and I would be honored to serve as Cybertron's Ambassbor to Earth." Primus "Very well, oh by the way, Jack I have given you all the knowledge of the Cybertronian language meaning that you can talk in and understand the Cybertronian Language went it is speak that meanings Jack that you to talk to Arcee both in her own Language and in your own language."

After that the Jack and his Family returned to the Cybertronian council Building and told the rest of the Cybertronian council that Primus himself as made Jackson Darby Cybertron's Ambassador to Earth, a few Council members were confused but after Jack Explained why Primus choose him to become the ambassador between the Cybertronians of Cybertron and Humans of Earth. the council members that were confused now understand why Primus chose him. he chose him because he is the only human that understands them, their way of life, and it becoming a skilled diplomat.

* * *

* Rashidi is a man's name and means wise boy in Egyptian.

* Primus was able to Reinforcement Jack's bone structures within his body with a type of Organic like steel material to make it harder for his Bones to break. he added to Jack's muscle tissue in your body has organic steel like material Cables infused with the tissue to his body reinforcement so that his arms in throw a Harder punch and his legs to ran faster and longer and to combat a Cybertronian warrior that tried to attack him. Primus changed Jack's heart. It has become a human/Cybertronian with a heart/spark chamber hybrid; he was able to find a way to balance Jack's human blood to blend with Cybertronian Energon. he have find a way to combine Cybertronian type Blood veins with his human Blood vein into Blood veins that are now Cybertronian/human hybrid Blood veins with the inside of the Veins like a humans but the outside has a steel like organic material that made the Blood veins Harder to damage in battle. He was able to put Nanites into Jack's Bloodstream to help speed up his healing factor with his Human/Cybertronian Hybrid body with his human/Cybertronain Organic Steel like Material Skin. He was able to put in Jack's hybrid Body a T- cog with 2 transformations setting for him to transform. The T-cog was too allows him to transform from his human/Cybertronain size from 6.49 meters down to 1.77 meters the avenge size of a human with an holographic imaging system to blend in with his kind better and to hide the fact that your is a Techno-organic. The T-cog that Primus give Jack also allows for him to transform his hands into weapons that he has hiding in each of his arms like Cybertronian Energon blasters in both arms or two large Cybertronain type Swords in his arm to attach out of his arm. (Similar to how Arcee's swords were designed). He found a way to put in over 9.25 trillion nanties with the same organic steel like material covering to cover Jack's organs to make them harder to damage to help repair damage to his organs in his body to help repair damage to his organ cells. For example if he was stabbed in the Liver the nanties would work to repair the damage cell at a Faster rate to make his liver full operational again in his new Human/Cybertronain hybrid form.


	9. Tying the Knock

Tying the Knocks

The date is April 21, 2017 and Jack and Arcee along with June and Fowler have planned their weddings decided that it was time to Seal the Knock (Get Married) with one other. Jack proposal to Arcee and She said "Jack I love you with all my Spark and I would be honor to become your wife. The answer is Yes, I will marry you, Jackson Darby." Fowler proposal to June Darby and she said: "Fowler, I love with all my heart, yes I will marry you Fowler."

All of them write vows to each other to say at their weddings. They scheduled a Meeting with Cybertonian council member: Bulkhead* to ask him for to conduct a Wedding Ceremony between Jackson "Jack" Darby, Arcee, June Darby, and William Fowler. Bulkhead began with Jack and Arcee wedding first. Jack transformed into his Cybertrian/human form his wedding to be more comfortable, along with Rafael as Jack asked to become his best man at his wedding. Arcee asked Miko to but her bridesmaid to which Miko Accepted and was there with them at their wedding.

Bulkhead said to Arcee and Jack the Traditional Wedding Intro and then said: "Jack, Arcee you both can say you wedding vows." Jack looked at Arcee and said his wedding vow to Arcee: "Arcee I have come to know you very well over the years, I have help you in yours of Distress and Tragedy, with you loss of your old partner Cliffjumper at the hands of Starstream. I have been there with you to face your demon: Airachind from your pasted and overcome your need for revenge. You have taught me how show courage and strength in facing my own enemy's and to overcome my fears, with you with me to help me overcome them. I hope that we will enjoy Peaceful and Prospers lives together and be there for each other together forever."

Arcee's wedding vow to Jack "Jack I have come to Know you very well over the years, I have seeing you grow up into courage and strong Individual. I'm grateful that you were they for me in my times of Distress and Tragedy, with went I lost my old partner Cliffjumper at the hands of Starstream. I'm Grateful that you were there to help me overcome my fears and face my demon: Airachind form my pasted. You have taught me how to let go of revenge and in having the strength to become better than my enemy's and not become just like them. I to hope that we will Enjoy Peace and prospers lives together and are there for each other together forever." Bulkhead finished the ceremony and no one objected from them getting married and kissed each other sealing the knock between them.

Bulkhead to June and Fowler wedding next and said the same Traditional wedding intro and then said: "Fowler, June you both can say you wedding vows." Fowler turned to June and said his Wedding vows to June: "June Darby, I have come to know you very well over the years, I have help you in yours of Distress and hopeless went everything seemed lost like went you though the waste happen to Jack went Megatron's fortress appeared on earth and destroyed the Autobot base and thought Jack bad Condition. I give you strength in believing that Jack is in good hands and not in trouble. I have and also will give you my support in the things that you do that don't have a Guilty Conscious to them. I hope we will Enjoy Peace and Proper lives together and be there for each other together forever."

June's wedding vows to fowler: Fowler I have come to know you very well over the years, I have seeing you as a Cuming, courageous and strong man and soldier. I'm grateful that you were they for me in my times of Distress and hopeless. I grateful that you were there to encourage me and give me support that Jack would be fine on his interstellar travel to Cybertron restore Opimtus Prime's memories. I to hope that we will Enjoy Peace and prospers lives together and are there for each other together forever." Bulkhead finished the ceremony and no one objected from them getting married and kissed each other sealing the knock between them.

The 2 married couples went to their small wedding Receptions with all their friend and family members that have clearance like Rafael, Miko and a few Earth Defense Base agents that they have made friends and have trusted. They also invited some of their Cybertronian Friends like Smokescreen, Ratchet, Wheeljack, Bumblebee, and Ultra Magnus just to name a few etc… Rafael, Miko, June, and Fowler had their own Speeches to say to Jack and Arcee during the Receptions.

Rafael to Arcee and Jack: "Jack and Arcee, what can I say about you two? Well Jack, for years I have seen you as an older brother figure to me. You have helped me in the pasted in the Cybertronian Great war; you have helped me develop courage and strength in times of Distress. I have for a long time before your wedding with Arcee seen signs of you and her attracted to one another. Arcee you have helped me in times of went I was serious hurt by Megatron's dark Energon blast on bumblebee, were you carried me though the ground bridge to Ratchet to help me from the wound I received from Megatron. I was honored to be your best man at your wedding and I hope you to have happy lives together. Bumblebee, can you keep an eye on them for me please?" Bumblebee "share thing Raf, I'll do my best old buddy." Rafael "Thanks bee."

Miko to Arcee and Jack "Jack and Arcee, what can I say about you two? First Jack and Arcee it was able time you got married. I seen the signs for a long time, since well I Figure out you password to your Galactic Letter to each other…. Jack Interrupted Miko in her Speech "Miko! Great man now I got to chance my Password of my Galactic Letters." "Sorry Jack but you know me like to snoop around. Jack for years I have seen you as a brother figure to me. You have helped me in getting Intel on the Decepitcons in the pasted in the Cybertronian Great war; you were able to seen though my attitude went we went to with Arcee and bumblebee to find the Phase Shifter, you were able to see that I was Jealous of you going to Cybertron to help restore Opimtus Primes memories. Arcee I loved to bug you but you have getting me Compliments on My abilities and I've been there with value Intel on the Decepitcons or dealing with being exposed to a Civilian went we got the Phase Shifter. I was honored to be your maid of honor at your wedding and I hope you to have happy lives together. Bulkhead, can you keep an eye on them for me please" Bulkhead "share thing Miko, I'll do my best." Miko "Thanks Bulk."

June to Arcee and Jack: "Jack and Arcee, what can I say about you two? Well Jack, I am happy that you have finally met the woman that you love and have now wedding and are prepared for whatever comes your way. I am glad have someone to help in your times of distress and to put my mind at ease that you are save from danger or with there with you to help you face danger. I have for a long time before your wedding with Arcee seen signs of you and her attracted to one another. Arcee you have during the Great Cybertronian War made a promise to me that you would kept Jack save, I hope that you will be able to maintain your promise on keeping Jack save. I was honored to be present at your wedding and I hope you to have happy lives together." Arcee "Thanks June."

Fowler to Arcee and Jack: "Jack and Arcee, what can I say about you two? Well Jack, I am happy that you have finally met the woman that you love and have now wedding and are prepared for whatever comes your way. I am glad have someone to help in your times of distress and to put my mind at ease that you are save from danger or with there with you to help you face danger. Admittedly though I didn't see the signs that you and her attracted to one another. Arcee you have rescued me more times that I can recount during the Great Cybertronian War from the Deceptions. I was honored to be present at your wedding and I hope you to have happy lives together." Jack "Thanks Fowler, your can I say dad?" Fowler "of course just don't wear it out Jack." Jack "already dad." After the Receptions the 2 couples went to a Cybertronian resort for 2 weeks because they have reservations for 2 weeks for their Honeymoons.

* * *

* Bulkhead did study a few of the human's cultures and even a few wedding styles he read about while socializing with Jack Darby, Miko, and Rafael


	10. Embassy

Embassy

The Date is October 19, 2017 and Jack, June, Fowler have return to earth because the President of the U.S. wants to talk to Jack about a new Job for him and his Father-in-law William Fowler. Jack headed to Washington D.C. and met the President about the job she was offering him and chief Agent Fowler. The job she offering is for Jack and Chief agent Fowler to set up an Embassy on Cybertron with Jack Darby being the Human Ambassador between the humans of Earth and Cybertronian of Cybertron with some Earth Defense base agents to strength their Relationship with their Cybertronian Allies and possible share their advanced technology with them. Jack accepted the job that President offered him to become the Ambassador of Earth to Cybertron.

Jack and Fowler returned to Cybertron to ask the Cybertronian council for permission to set up and Human Embassy with a Jack Darby being the Leader of the Embassy with some humans and Cybertronian working together to solve problems and strength their Relationship between their 2 species. The Cybertronian council agreed to it but they wanted to help build the Embassy with their engineers and human engineers. They began construction on January 26, 2018 to build the massive Embassy both for Humans and cybertronian to work together and help solve problems and strength the relationship between their races.

They finished construction of the Embassy on May 28, 2020 and is operational. The Embassy has over 1,500 bedrooms human size scale for the humans to sleep in, 150 Restaurants human size scale for the humans to enjoy a meal and socializes with each other and 100 restrooms human size scale for the humans of earth to enjoy a comfortable stay at the embassy and with their Cybertronian allies. The Embassy as over 500 cybertronian sized offices for them to work and due their jobs, 500 bedrooms with each room with a private Energon refueling Station in their rooms to recharge after a long day. They have over 50 Social areas for either Cybertronians or humans to socialize with each other.

By June 10, 2020 Jack and Agent Fowler having choose all the human and Cybertronian candidates for the Embassy on Cybertron to work with their Cybertronian allies and to strength relations with each other. A few of the Cybertronian Candidates included Cybertronian Council Member Arcee Darby as the Cybertronian Leader and Representative of the Cybertronian's at the Embassy. Formerly the Decepticon Dr., Dr. Knockout as the chief Cybertronian medical officer at the Embassy; formerly Decepticon scientist, shockwave as the head Cybertronian scientist at the Embassy, along with for the first time and 2 Predcacons named Firestorm and stormforst to try to get along with each other and with their Human allies in the Embassy.

In September of 2020, Jack was relieved to hear on Earth that the Mech Organization has finally once for all being crushed by the Earth Defend Base forces and the world's top Scientists and engineers and the U.N. began to reversed engineer Mech's lasted technology and even began to make improves on it with Earth's entire U.N. involved. The U.N. saw from the Mech Technology that the Mech has pushed forward the development of the Human Sub-light technology and Warp research technology by 20 years. They found out that during the last days of Mech operations Mech was about to Finish the First ever Human Galactic Fighter.

The U.N. decided to order all their Best scientists and engineers to complete the Mech Galactic fighter Prototype now Named the Earth Space Guard Fighter 112 or the E.S.G.F.-112* that would cost over 80 billion dollars; However after a few Successful tests they began to mass produce the E.S.G.F.-112 drop the cost dramatically down to 2.5 billion Dollars. The would mass produced the E.S.G.F.-112's if the Human race was facing an massive alien fleet that wanted to attack them and could have the meanings to put up good fight and hopeful defeat the massive Alien Fleet.

Jack had hear from Earth that that they have also began construction on the first human orbital defense base or H.O.D.B. for short would be about five times the size of Earth's largest Naval and Air base combined that would but completed and ready for use by the year 2031. The U.N. scientists and engineers said that it could have 625 E.S.G.F.-112 to launch at a massive Alien invasion fleet. The H.O.D.B defense systems would have 180 Railgun turrets to shoot down enemy fighters. The offense ships of the H.O.D.B. were 120 missile tubes to launch the outer Space Missiles that Earth Best scientist and engineers designed to shoot down enemy fighters.

Jack saw that this was a first step for Mankind to adventure into space. Jack was looked forward to see how Mankind Grows and develops over his extreme long Life span. He is hoping that mankind can truly become a united race with no racial difficult, no poverty or greed, no inequality, or many religions to cause massive wars over different points of view or Beliefs.

* * *

* The E.S.G.F.-112 is Length: 16.63 meters, Width: 20.08 meters, Height/depth: 5.5 meters, and the Mass: 46.918 metric tons. The Cost: Prototype of the E.S.G.F.-112 cost 80 billion dollars; however with Massive Production assembly line dramatically reduced the cost to 2.5 billion dollars. the Engine Units of the E.S.G.F.-112: 2 Jet Propulsion Engines, 12 Maneuvering Thrusters (6 on each wing to Move the craft up, down, left and right), and a single Sub-light engine. The fighter has a Crew of 2 Pilots: pilot and co-pilot. The Armaments of the Fighter were: 2 miniature Rail guns, 6 of the Humans 1st outer Space Missiles, and 2 outer space Missile Heat seeker missiles. The fighter Avionic: The first Human Advance Galactic Radar warning Receiver systems for the E.S.G.F.-112 can spot spacecraft 621.372 Kilometers in diameter of it.


	11. New Generation

Date: July 22, 2023

Next Generation

It has been 3 years since Jack and Arcee tied the knout. Jack is having the Earth Defense Agents that he and his father-in-law William Fowler learn more about their Cybertronian Allies by learning about some of their History and culture to better understand their Friends and versa for the Cybertronians. Jack become more active in the Cybertronian Council meets that the Council held to talk about possible Construction projects that they could work on together. The Cybertronian Council agreed and allows Human Engineers and Scientists work along side a few of their Cybertronian Engineers and scientists to learning how use Advanced Cybertronian Construction Technology along with the Cybertronians engineers rebuilding Cybertron. They would study their advance technology to get idea on Advancing Human Technology that can improve their civilizations lives.

On September 15, 2023 Arcee found out that she is going to be what Human's call a Mother, she is Pregnant with Jack's Child. She told Jack the Good News and Jack was Happy to know that he is going to be a father. They both told June Fowler(Darby) and William Fowler of the good news and that they are going to be Grand parents.

Jack and Arcee walked up to June with a Question. Jack "Mom long would Arcee's Pregnancy last, I mean would her pregnancy last for years due to the Fact the Cybertronians have Extremely long life spans and can take a long time to have Children?, I Meet that this is the First Cybertronian Pregnancy in Cybertronian history." June "Jack, Arcee's pregnancy will only take about 18 months to complete due to the Fact that it will take twice as long as and Human pregnancy because the Baby would need extra time to develop with the Cybertronian biology that the baby will inherit from Arcee." Jack "thanks mom, so me and Arcee have 18 Months to get set up before the baby arrive, (he than looking at his wife Arcee) Good we Better get to work my Dear." Arcee "Yes Dear."

Acree and Jack spent the next 18 months transforming her Cybertronian council building apartment spare Guest room into a Nursery for their baby. They got help from Jack's mom that taught them how to build the first Cybertronian sized Baby crib for their baby. Arcee asked June for help in teach her the Basics of Motherhood because no other Cybertronian wouldn't understand the unique solution that Arcee was in and that June had experience with with a Baby by raising her son.

June taught Arcee the Basics to but a Great mother but she said that the only true way to become a Great mother is to learn to take care of a Young Offspring and do her best to raise the child with her husband to teach her Child to be a good Kid went their growing up and try to raise them into becoming a Nice, Responsibility, and Caring Cybertronian/Human man. Acree agreed with June and thanked her for her help to teach her the Basics to help her but she need to learn first hand how to raise a Child because practice it is different from the real thing. June told Arcee that due to fact that she is Pregnant that she her body's ability to transform would temporarily be disabled for 18 months the whole period of the pregnancy to not risk the Baby growing inside Arcee to get hurt or Damaged from her Transforming back and forward from her Cybertronian form and vehicle mode.

On March 21, 2025 at around 3:30 P.M. Arcee went into labor and went to the Embassy because that's were June was stayed and were her medical equipment were for a Specialty designed Cybertronians like Arcee from Primus give her the knowledge how to handle a Cybertronian like Arcee. Arcee was in labor for 6 hours and at 9:30 Arcee give Birth a to beautiful baby Girl to which her and Jack named Alexandria June Darby, the First of many children they hoped to have in the Future.

Jack and Arcee asked Bulkhead if He would become Alexandria Guardian to watch over her and rise her as his own daughter if Jack and Arcee died from an accident or in Galactic war. Bulkhead Accepted Jack and Arcee offer in Become their Daughter's guardian to watch over Alexandria and rise her as his own daughter if Jack and Arcee Died from an accident or in Galactic war.

On February 24, 2026 June found out that she is going to be a Mother. She told Fowler the Good News and Fowler was Happy to know that he is going to be a dad. They both told Jack that he is going to have a Baby sister or brother. They told Arcee that she was going to be what humans called a sister-in-law to this Baby that June and her Father-in-law: Fowler were going to have together.

June knew as she explained to Jack and Arcee that her Pregnancy would take about 18 months to complete due to the Fact that it will take twice as long as and Human pregnancy because the Baby would need extra time to develop with the Cybertronian biology since Primus turned June and Fowler into Cybertronian Hybrids. June knew due to fact that she is Pregnant that she her body's ability to transform would temporarily be disabled for 18 months the whole period of the pregnancy to not risk the Baby growing inside her from getting hurt or Damaged from her Transforming back and forward from her Cybertronian/Human form to her human sized form.

On august, 18 2027 at around 6:50 P.M. June went into labor and went to the Embassy because that's were her medicine equipment were for a Specialty designed human/Cybertronians hybrid like herself from Primus give her the knowledge how to handle a human/Cybertronian like himself. She taught a follow Human doctor named Michael Thomas how to use her special medicinal equipment incase she become pregnant with a human/Cybertronian child. June was in labor for 4 hours and at 10:50 p.m. she give Birth to a beautiful baby boy to which they named Macros Fowler Jr. the First of many Children June and Flower hope to have in the Future.

June and Fowler asked Arcee if she would become Marcos's Guardian with along with been his Sister-in-law with being married to Jack to watch over him and take him in if June and Fowler died from an accident or in war. Arcee talked to Jack about this and Jack agreed with Arcee, she Accepted June and Fowler offer in Become their Daughter's guardian to watch over Alexandria if June and Fowler Died from an accident or in war.

This was the first of many children of a New Race of Cybertronians both June and Arcee would have, with the Gifts that Primus give to Jack, Arcee, June and Fowler to have in their Extreme long life spans and have families.


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

The date is April 29, 6020 and over the millennium Jack Darby, Arcee Darby, June Fowler and William Fowler has seen many wonders in their extremely long lives. The follow are some events that they have seen happen in there extremely long lives together as a Family.

Over their long live Jack and Arcee over the Millenniums have had 267 children in their long lives together. Jack and Arcee Children created a new species of Cybertronian life forms Called: Cyberhumans meaning that they were half Cybertronian and half human. Their children were all half human/half Cybertronian hybrids. They have a mixture of both Human and Cybertronian inter-organs, like the T-cog for them to transform and were cover with the some type of organic metal like material similar to what Primus give Jack. they children have Cybertronian/human Hybrid skin that was almost as strong as organic Cybertronian metal that Cybertronians were made of but not as weak as human skin.

June Fowler and William Fowler over the Millenniums have had 267 children making Jack Darby an older Brother to his younger brothers and sisters that June and Fowler had over their long lives together. June and Fowler Children were spilt species, meaning that sometimes of the their Children were born full human and has the same Longevity as a Cybertronian/human hybrid do to the fact that June and Fowler were once full human. Their children were all half human/half Cybertronian hybrids.

Over the years Jack and Arcee saw that Bulkhead and Miko were starting to date and after 2 years of dating they were married, and just like what happen to June Darby that turned her into a Tech-organic with an Extreme Long lifespan. The same happened to Miko by her being subconsciously contact by Primus to transform her into a Tech-organic to have extremely long lifespan like Jack until her and Bulkhead time was up in the universe. Primus made Miko 6.25 meters tall, taller than Arcee and June and of have moderate armor somewhere between Arcee's armor and Bulkhead's Heavy armor with the same build as Arcee. Primus also changed Bulkhead but giving him the Same but Very complex robotic counterparts to what Jack has to made children with Arcee.

Miko has seen many wonders in her extreme long lifespan with Bulkhead. Bulkhead and Miko over the Millenniums have had 153 children: each being a Cybertronian/Human Hybrid in their long lives together. Bulkhead and Miko's Children, along with Jack, Arcee, June, and fowler Cybertronian/Human Hybrid add up to 533 Cyberhumans of the first generation. over the millennium the Cyberhuman have multiply from 533 Cyberhuman of the first Generation to over 300,000 by the year 6020 combined both in the Cybertonian Galactic Republic and the Terrian(Human) Federation Empire.

Jack, June, Fowler, and Miko saw how mankind has grew over the millennium. They have seen for example how in 2058 all the Earth nations at the U.N. decided it was time finally put side their differences between their Peoples, nations and main conflicting religious views. They did this because conflicting views could cause massive wars possible cause their Existence as a species or make them weak enough for a powerful alien race to wide them out. On September 25, 2058 they formed the Terra Federation Empire and to have be if Aliens make public contact with the Human Race. They have finally made it public that Earth already has a Defense base to make Contact with aliens or to defend the Earth from an Alien attack called the Earth Defense Base or the E.D.B. for short.

They have seen how mankind built starships to explore the universe or defend themselves from powerful alien races that wanted to harm them. They built like the first generation Human Galactic Scout ship in 2047, later rename it as the Terra Galactic Scout ship or the T.G.S. ship for short. This first Galactic ship by the Terra Federation Empire was powered by a fusion reactor(similar to that of the sun). This ship would be used a Scout ship and as the First Science vessel design by the Terrian Federation Empire to explore their home solar system.

In 2085 the Terra Federation designed 1st generation Galactic colonial ship called the Terra Federation Galactic Colonial ship-021 or the T.F.G.C. ship for short. The T.F.G.C. ships were powered by a fusion reactor. This Terra Federation starship class has the Terra first warp dive* called the Mark I to travel to their solar system planets faster and possibly explore even further than they solar system. They would use the Colonial ships to begin colonizing Planets to set up colonies that would over time became star system States in the Terra Federation Empire.

They designed their first Galactic warship called: The Terra Defense Battlecruiser-321 or TDB-321 for short in 2090 to defend their colonial ships from any alien or Terran (Human) Attacked the Colonial ships. The T.D.B. ships were powered by 3 fusion reactors. The ships have a Mark I warp dive to travel around their Galactic Territory faster. This class of Terrian Ships had the first version of the Terrian first generation shield generators to generate powerful shields powerful enough to take pounding of 50 Energon warhead* Missiles.

In the year 2111 they designed their first generation Galactic Destroyers called the William Fowler class to use in help their Galactic battleships in battle. The ships were powered for the 1st time a matter/antimatter Reactor. The ships have the latest warp dive a Mark II* warp dive to travel around their Galactic Territory faster. The ships would have the 2nd Generation shield generate technology that could generate shields can take the pounding of 100 Energon Missiles impacts on its Shields before failing.

In the year 2142 they designed their first generation Galactic carriers called the Rafael Gonzales class to use in helping the Galactic defense and offense fleets with Galactic fighter support. The Carrier can carry 250 of the latest Terra fighters in attacking an enemy fleet or defending their fleet from enemy fighters and bomber. The ships were powered by a matter/antimatter Reactor. The ships have the latest warp dive a Mark IV* warp dive to travel around their Galactic Territory faster. The ships would have the 3rd Generation shield generate technology that could generate shields can take the pounding of 150 Energon Missiles impacts on its Shields before failing.

Over the millennium they have seen mankind explored the whole Milky Way Galaxy and colonial over 250 Planets with Colonies that later became Terra Federation Imperial States and continued past the Milky Way over the Millennium. They have seen the Terra Federation Empire made Contact with over 45 different intelligence alien races that are capable of Space travel. They have sense mankind design advanced Galactic ships and warp dives like the 196th generation Terra Federation Empire Defense Battleship that have a mark XIX warp dive as its interstellar dive and to travel around the Milky Way Galaxy in 19.809 days, and a Mark VII Slipstream as an intergalactic dive that could take a Terra Federation ship to the Andromeda galaxy in 10 hours.

For the Cybertronian Race over the Millennium have gone though a few Major changes in their race. The First change happen in 2045 and it when Primus the Creator of Life Cybertronain life saw how both human interacted with one another and how they grow in Number by Mating with each (a male and female) in their Species or to spread the DNA of their race by Mating with other alien species that were compatible with each other. Primus wanted to give the Cybertronians the Ability to have Cybertronian Children like on what humans do to grow in numbers or to breed with other Alien species that they were compatible with like Humans.

Primus subconsciously contact all the Cybertronians on Cybertron that Primus would be making Tech-organic similarly to what he did to Jack Darby but they would have a complex Robotic reproductive organs and other organs for the Male Cybertronians similarly to what a human male has went their born. The Female Cybertronians would have a Complex Robotic Reproductive organs and all the other organs like similarly to what human female has went she born and needed to support a grow life inside her and to nurture her Cybertronian Baby.

The Next major Change was actually to the Planet Cybertron itself. Primus Changed the way that the planet Produces fuel or Food for the Cybertronian that being Energon. Primus introduced new Types of Energon to the Cybertronians each different colors that need to be harvested and refined into Food Energon. The food Energon was similar the Fuel type to Energon(Blue and Green) to power their advanced Technology but they New Types of Energon have Nutrition in them to keep the Cybertronian race Fit and Healthy. The Nutrition's in the new Energon types were similar to what human harvest fruit on Earth or Animals to get their Nutrition to keep their Body's fit and health.

Over the millennium the Cybertronians have Complete rebuild Cybertron and have prospered since the Great Cybertronian War. They have population is of Cybertronians are over 50 million Cybertronian living on Cybertron as of the year 6020. In the Year 2100 the Cybertronian council decided to set up a Cybertronian Embassy on Earth to have strong alliance between their 2 races. They have Terra formed over 100 Planets across the Milky Way Galaxy and set up over 100 Cybertronian Colonies each a started Population between 3,000 and 4,500 Cybertronians on all the planets they Terra formed. Over the years the Cybertronian population in the colonies went from 3,000 on some planets to over 300,000 and on some planets from 9,000 to over 900,000 Cybertronians on each planet and have became Cybertronian Galactic states.

The end

* * *

* Terra Federation Empire first Prototype warp drive build in 2085. The Warp drive Mark I can go twice the speed of light drive meaning it would take 50,000 years to travel cross the Milky Way galaxy.

* an Energon warhead missile is 3x's more powerful than a nuclear warhead missile because Energon is pure Liquid energy

* Every 15 years or so the Terra Federation Empire engineers and scientists designed a new and faster Warp dive to travel to other Star systems much faster, in 2095 the Mark II was Designed. The Mark II can go twice as fast as warp 1 warp drive, meaning that it would take 25,000 years to travel cross the Milky Way Galaxy or to travel to another star system that was 50 years away, now could take 12.5 years. After they invented the Mark II they installed it on all current ships or under construction to travel faster.

* In the year 2130 the Terra Federation Scientists and Engineers designed the Mark IV was designed. The Mark IV can go twice as fast as the Mark III warp drive, meaning that it would take 6,250 years to travel cross the Milky Way Galaxy or to travel to another star system that was 50 years away, now could take 3.125 years.


End file.
